zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cauter King
On their first mission since stopping Crokton again, the heroes now dubbed the Clam Lounge Squadron, albeit as a suggestion from the Lodgers, travel across space, and come across a world called Animolity, which has sentient yet non-sapient animals, no sentient beings, and live in a united supercontinent of multiple kingdoms, the main one being within the central sector of it, as there is a crisis occurring, as the world is in a period of poverty, famine, drought, and many other ailments brought on by the rule of an evil Cauter named King Scratch, who has an uptight alliance with Malfils lead by the more-evil Morgue, an aggressive, sadistic, barbaric, and deadly Malfil who had a war against Leonus in the past because of a misunderstanding that he failed to listen to, and he utterly declared this an act of war that is leading to the risk of one, to which Scratch stopped by forming this alliance. They discover that, since Scratch's brother and nephew and the last king and prince, King Leonus Pride and Prince Pride were killed in a Crubho stampede within Dread Gorge. However, they discover from the Prides' Sozaboon friend Sagen tells them that he can feel that Prince Pride is still alive and out there, yet he fails to find him. Thus, feeling there's something Scratch isn't telling them, they eventually find him in a paradisiac jungle being raised by a Numbat-like meerkat named Timm and an Argaham named Boomba. They discover the story behind this: After an incident where three Malfils named Zhensi, Bongki, and Hud almost killed Pride and his childhood friend Wile after being convinced to be brave by looking for trouble, practicing a roar resulted in him accidentally bringing in the Crubho stampede that his father died in trying to save him. Feeling guilty, he has since been raised by Timm and Boomba who tell him to turn his back on the past and start a new life. However, it's revealed that Zhensi, Bongki, and Hud have arrived because they have uncovered a clue in the past of the war against the Cauters and Malfils that reveals that Morgue may have played a hand in this, maybe killing Leonus because of the act of war. As clues are thrown around, they discover the true cause: Scratch and Morgue were childhood friends that intended to make peace between the two species until the two's hostile relations drifted them apart, resulting in them swearing to force the issue, as the two killed their own respective leaders, Morgue killing Leonus, and Scratch killing Morgue's good-natured and bold brother Worthius, and the two proclaimed themselves the kings of their nations and formed an alliance, all while pinning the blame on Pride himself. Thus, when Sagen envisions the true story, he has the Loungers to go join Pride, Wile, Timm, and Boomba on their quest to challenge Scratch and reclaim his rightful place as king. But when this results in his fears getting him in trouble and set for execution, the Loungers arrive just in time to reveal the truth, resulting in a battle to decide the fate of two nations. Will our heroes save them from utter destruction, with help of three newfound deviants? Scenes 'Prologue' Dragon Temple, Original UUniverses 'ZongueBob's First Adventure' Animopothoe System Space *(ZongueBob): Our search for Crokton begins... IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! *(Icky): "..... Ya had to go there, did ya?" *(ZongueBob): It's called dramatic effect. Knowing your overdose of comedy you should try it some time. *(Shenzi): And what makes you think we don't know what it is and haven't tried it? *(Zonguebob): ".... Good point." 'Meet The Malfils' Octophant Graveyard *ZongueBob: (The Oxydome was wrecked)... Well... We're alive. *Sonny: But not for long, I reckon. (They saw their surroundings) *Cephward: This is why you ALWAYS install idiotblocks. One day, you idiots will be the death of me. *Atrick: I didn't know what makes what work. *Cephward: YOU THOUGHT THE CONTROL ROOM WAS AN ARCADE!!!! *Sonny: Whatever, let's just get out of here before Crokton catches us. (They entered a cave)... Alright, let's just be very careful around- *Atrick: WEENIEEEEEEE!!!! (The word echoed across the cave)...... Coast is clear. Let's go. *Cephward: AGIYUWAYA, YOU IDIOT!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF BEING QUIET?! *Atrick: Oh, this place looks dead, so there's no chance there's anyone here to catch us. *Sau: My radar says different. I'm detecting movement. Three blips. *ZongueBob: Three? Come on! There's six of us. *Sau: "I'm not much for combat." *Zonguebob: "..... 5 of us." *Cephward: "I am too cultured for violence!" *Zonguebob: "..... 4?" *Sonny: "Well, I have my training, Atrick can be a great spinning weapon, Mr. Tetrus had millaterry training in his prime, and your abosrbent, so, your still good." *Zonguebob: See, we still have good odds. I laugh at the odds of them getting the jump on us! HAHAHAHA- (Crazy chuckling was heard, causing Zonguebob to freak out and hid behind Sonny as Zhensi, Bongki, and Hud came out) *Zhensi: Well, well, well, well, WELL, what do we have here, Bongki? *Bongki: No idea, Zhensi! What about you, Hud? *Hud: LUURRKS LUUK SUURRM FRUUSSH MEEEHT TURH ME! ARESUME!! *Bongki: Close. We have a group of TRESPASSERS!! *Cephward: Yeah we crashed because Pinky here's an idiot. *Atrick: HEY! *Cephward: It's true, deal with it! Look, point is, coming here was assuringly a COMPLETE accsident! I mean, we wouldn't've come to this.... "Charming" place willingly otherwise. There's nothing to do but risk getting infected by batiria here! *Bongki: "You trying to say that the Octophant Graveyard ain't worth the trouble of visiting, punk? Is THAT it?" *Mr. Tetrus: "Well, in all fairness lads-" *Zhensi: "I'm a girl." *Mr. Tetrus: "..... And lass. We're obviously not exactly connoisseurs of skeletons and the smell of death. We're obviously more for the, lively enviroment." *Zhensi: "Is that so?" *Bongki: "Ohhhh, ya could've just said so. We're more then happy to help ya guys get more.... Accquinted with this kind of place." *Hud laughed! *Atrick: "Aw that's awfully nice of you guys." *Zonguebob: "Uh, excuse us for a bit, guys? (Quietly) Sonny, I'm worried about what he meant by getting "Accquinted" with the place?" *Sonny: "(Quietly) I have one throey what he meant, but I'm not sure if you would like to hear about it." *ZongueBob: Well I'll try. *Sonny: Either they want to eat us or torture us. Just let me handle this. (She turns to the Malfils)... We apologize, we- *Atrick: WE'RE SCARED OF STRANGERS THAT WANNA EAT OR TORTURE US!!! *Sonny:... *Cephward: Eat him. PLEASE! *Zhensi: Oh, we don't wanna eat'cha. We wanna invite you to dinner. *Bongki: Yeah, we have TONSA food. We just like to 'meat' new people! (He laughs) *Zhensi: Laaame! *Bongki: Well sorry, toots, what would YOU have said? *Zhensi: "Something subtle, like, "Let's do BRUNCH bunch togather"!" *Bongki: "Girl, that makes NO lick of sense!" *Zhensi: "Well the golden rule of comedy is TO NOT EXPLAIN THE JOKE, or else there ain't gonna be one!" *Bongki: And how do they get the joke if it's not explained, you thespian wannabe? *Zhensi: First off, I want to be a comedian superstar. Second, explaining the joke spoils the point of telling it. If it's not funny, then it ain't funny OR a joke. *Bongki: Well then the brunch joke died already because nobody's laughing. Way to start sucking at being a superstar. (As they were arguing, the heroes cartoonishly slipped away as Hud noticed) *Hud: NUUUURRRRRRHHHH!!! DUUHHRRR GETTUURNG UWHHYYY!!! *Zhensi:... Hud, I just can't understand a word you're saying. (Hud went crazy) Uh, in this charades? *Bongki: (Looks in the direction Hud was pointing) Hey, did we order our lunch to go? *Zhensi: No way, why? *Bongki: BECAUSE THERE IT GOES!!! (The heroes were running until they caught Sau) *Hud: URRRH NURH YU DURRNT!!! *ZongueBob: Did we lose them? *Mr. Tetrus: Yes and thank goodness everybody's- *Sonny: "WHERE'S SAU?! Geothermal Patch *Bongki: Preparing for blast-off! *Sau: "HEY, (GETS STUFF INTO A GEYSER) UNPAW ME YOU SLUBBERY MANGEY- (GETS FIRED INTO THE SKY AS A HIGH-PITCHED R2-D2 SCREAM WAS HEARD)!" *The trio laughed! *(Zhensi): Heh, I still like it when Sau screams like that. I made a video remix on the Omninet on it. *(Sau): "(Sarcasticly) Yeah, good to know that my screams of pain are funny to you." *(Zhensi): "Hey, we said sorry after this adventure was said and done, didn't we?" *(Sau): "Well yeah but-" *(Sonny): "Sau, they were different people back then, let it go." *Zhensi: "And we HAVE ignition baby?!" *???: "HEY?! (The trio looked at Sonny and friends) *Sonny: Why don't you jerks pick on someone your own size? *Zhenzi: "Liiiiiikkkkke, you?" *Sonny: ".... Crap baskits." *Hud: YURH, CRURP BURSKETS! GURVE URS YER JUURCY ERRNTRIIRRLS!!! *Cephward: What did you sa- (They attacked and chased them until the seemingly lost them)... Whew!...... I just know they're gonna jump out somewhere. *Malfils: BOO!! (Cephward made a cartoonish expression screaming as they slid down a spinal column chattering for 10 seconds) *Mr. Tetrus: HOW LONG WAS THIS THI-I-I-I-ING?!? *Cephward: (His crotch hit a stump on the bone as he got a comical expression as they flew off and landed as Cephward landed on a rib on his crotch) BURBRIH!!!...... My nards!! *Bongki: GET THOSE BONBONS!!! *Sonny: "RUN?!" *Hud: JURCY JUUURCY MEEEET!!!! FGJHVFDJMHTFDDSSDRFGGHUUIIJNFDSSSDFFGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *Cephward:... WAS THAT EVEN USUABLOTHIAN- (The three pounced on him as he screamed) *Bongki: Nice move, Hudsy! *Sonny: (She punched the three off as they took Cephward and Zhensi growled and got stuck in a dead end) *Mr. Tetrus: WE'RE TRAPPED!! *Cephward: NOOOOOO!!! *Atrick: YAY, WE'RE DOOMED!! *Bongki: You certainly are! (The three chuckled) And I thought that bone vrat was a pitiful meal. This guy cheers at doom. *Cephward: Like I said, he's an idiot. He wouldn't know doom if he choked on it. *Zhensi: Then how's about we give him a painless death and eat him first? *ZongueBob: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You don't wanna eat us. We could be carrying some alien diseases. *Atrick: Didn't we get sterilized before we landed? *Cephward:... Fricking IDIOT! *Zonguebob: "Uh.... Our biology could be poisonious to you?!" *Bongki: "Well we didn't suffer anything when we touched ya, so obviously, your lying!" *Zonguebob: "Uh..... Killing us will trigger an invadtion?" *Zhensi: "We're in a wildlife planet. Who in their right mind would declare war on an unsentient life filled planet?" *ZongueBob:... I'm out of ideas, we're dead as poo! *???: Oh no you aren't! (Sau appeared in a mech) *Sau: It's a good thing not everything was destroyed in the crash, or we could've been stuck here to become animals... You know, more than we are now. *Hud: WHURT THUR HURK?! *Bongki: "HOW THE JUNK DID YOU CAME BACK SO QUICKLY?! THAT GEYSER HAD TO HAVE SHOT YOU ACROSS THE PLANET BY NOW?!" 'Pride's Story' 'Meeting Timm and Boomba' 'The Truth Revealed' 'Final Confrontation With Morgue And Scratch' Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841